


Focused Reflection

by digitaldreams



Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Character songs, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Takari Week 2020, not beta read we die like leomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: "All I want to know isWho is the focus of your heart?"~~~~~Takeru can never tell her, and Hikari can never tell him.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Focused Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Day Number: Six
> 
> Prompt: Pining
> 
> Time Frame: During 02

_ I wonder about when it was? _

_ When I had realized that you were always by my side _

_ Because it was long ago _

When Takeru had first moved back to Odaiba, Hikari hadn’t been able to stop observing him carefully. After years of exchanging letters written carefully on delicate parchment, they were finally face to face. Inside jokes crafted during arranged meetings seemed to flood her mind as soon as she caught sight of that golden hair the first day of the academic term. It was as if nothing had changed when he came back, as if he hadn’t been away for three years, and the children of hope and light slipped back into their regular routines without hesitation. 

~~~~~

_ Before I know it, I'm watching you  _

_ Still standing diagonally behind you  _

_ Am I the focus of your heart?  _

Takeru stood a few yards away from Hikari in the library of their school. She was looking through the shelves silently, her regular elegance captivating him the way it always did. The gentle upturn of her lips was enough to render him speechless, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going in that head of hers. 

~~~~~

_ We've been together since we were small  _

_ Running and falling, we were always laughing _

Their hands slipped together easily as soon as Takeru slid into his seat for that day’s session of classes. He could see Hikari’s downcast gaze, a sure sign that she was having a poor day, and he was determined to do what he could to aid her. They had endured much over their years together, and no matter how many times they fumbled, the other would always be there. 

~~~~~

_ It was so mysterious, every day, wasn’t it? _

_ Even though there were so many sad things _

_ I understand, now _

Their first adventure to the Digital World came to shape them both. Treading familiar ground three years later to save innocent creatures once again brought back memories of all they had endured. So many had suffered, sacrificed, and died for the sake of the young children meant to save the world. The full sorrow hadn’t settled into Hikari’s bones then, but as she saw echoes of the past, she couldn’t resist the call of twisted reminiscence. 

~~~~~

_ I'm not grown up yet, but now I can  _

_ Run farther than I used to _

It was hard to believe that the two were still only children. After living on the frontlines of war for so long, they had been shaped into figures of maturity far beyond their years. Takeru was determined to hang on for her sake for as long as he could, running alongside her no matter the ridges that rested in the path ahead. 

~~~~~

_ They all disappeared when you were looking at me _

When the famous date of August first rolled around, Hikari’s job was to place flowers upon the grave of a wizard who had fallen under the onslaught of vampiric shadow. The weight of his life still rested upon her shoulders. She had been his hope, his light, in his final moments of clarity before tragic sacrifice tore him from life too soon. And yet, such tragedy seemed to fade when her gaze caught Takeru’s, sapphire eyes melting her pain in the blink of an eye. 

~~~~~

_ It would be better if I'd never noticed, but  _

_ I can't get you off my mind _

Takeru could see the way that she looked at him. She likely thought she was being subtle with stolen glances, thievery that would be clever to anyone but him. As soon as he realized what Hikari was doing, he couldn’t stop imagining it. He longed to be with her as more than the friend he had stood by her side as for so long. 

~~~~~

_ Your eyes were so pretty _

_ You’d look back at me and then look away, but _

_ I always felt your eyes on me _

_ It’s my memories’ reflection _

Hikari knew it when Takeru returned her gestures of quiet theft edged in serenity. She began to wish that he would look at her that way at all times, and even when he turned away, those cerulean irises would linger in her mind’s eye for far longer than they should have. Regardless of if he was truly following her with his gaze, she knew that he was watching her carefully in his own special way. 

~~~~~

_ You used to cry all the time  _

_ Now you're standing in the light  _

_ All I want to know is  _

_ Who is the focus of your heart? _

Hikari had grown stronger since her first trip to the Digital World, and it was this endless courage that drew Takeru towards her. No matter how dark his days, how deep his suffering, he could rely on her to glow with the rose glimmer that he had come to associate with her. His favorite color grew to be pink, and yet, he wondered if she thought of him the same way. 

~~~~~

_ You were always protecting me, weren’t you? _

_ You had helped me from the beginning, didn’t you? _

_ With the palm of your tiny hand _

She still dreamed of the battle against the Dark Masters years later. She tossed and turned in tumultuous fear of devilish cackles and dancing blades, but even in slumber, she reached for his hand. Takeru and Hikari had been eight years old, falling to their deaths, but he still managed to carry the hope of every living creature and convince her to believe in it. His fingers, even smaller than hers, grasped at her hand as he beamed with the golden glow of hope. His optimism had saved the Digital World from a distorted spiraling peak, and she cherished the feeling of his hand against hers for years afterwards until she could indulge in such joys again. 

~~~~~

_ No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach  _

_ But now I can open that door _

Takeru’s feelings had existed for far longer than he had been willing to acknowledge them. As soon as he heard that he and his mother were relocating to Odaiba, he couldn’t help but smile in elation. She was going to be within his grasp once again, and he would have the power to reach for the young girl who had come to mean so much for him. It would take him years to realize this emotion was love. 

~~~~~

_ Piling up into childish feelings _

Hikari didn’t want to acknowledge her emotions at first. She knew that loving Takeru was something pure and childish, and she attempted to deny it for far longer than she would care to admit. Still, when she saw the glowing gemstones of his eyes, she couldn’t pull away any longer. Love may have been a childish emotion, but what were feelings but childish figments grasped well into adulthood? If only she knew how to reach out and grasp his hand the way that she had when they were eight and tumbling freely in a ruptured realm. 

~~~~~

_ The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but  _

_ It won't come out right  _

Takeru was a writer, a storyteller by nature. As soon as he arrived back home from the world of angels, hope, light, and beauty (and devils, fear, shadows, and death), he began to write everything he remembered. He couldn’t afford to forget all that he had seen, and yet, he was unable to find the words for something that pulled at him in the same way the home of angels (and devils) did. She was his light, but nothing he ever wrote seemed to flow properly to express how he felt. 

~~~~~

_ Because I can’t ever forget your eyes _

_ It was something too cute to be called love, huh? _

_ The memory of your eyes is a treasure to me, even now _

_ I’m sure it’s an eternal reflection _

Hikari struggled to sleep some nights, forced awake by visions of never ending smog choking at her lungs with black waves slamming mercilessly into her calves. When she attempted to grasp at something liberating to ground herself, she remembered his face as he tore apart every world he understood to reach her side. She recalled the way Takeru had tumbled through gray sand, his hat long forgotten, with relief in his eyes that she was safe. She treasured the glow of his expression when the darkness clawed at her mercilessly, a fragment of her hope. 

~~~~~

_ We were always protected  _

_ But now the one I want to protect is...  _

Takeru would never dare to tell her of the way shadowy seas haunted his nightmares after he rescued her. He would envision devils ejected from lapping tides, reaching for his throat with a vengeance that he could only describe as murderous. As children, they had been the ones everyone had protected, but times had shifted. They had the power to look after themselves, after each other, in a way they hadn’t always been able to. He wanted to protect her more than anything else, and regardless of the haunting visions, he vowed to shred every dimension in existence as many times as he needed to if it would return Hikari to his side. 

~~~~~

_ Your eyes were so pretty _

_ You’d look back at me and then look away, but _

_ I always felt your eyes on me _

_ It’s my memories’ reflection _

Hikari let her hand slip into his after one of his restless nights. She understood wordlessly that he had seen demons reaching venomously for his fragile form, and she gave him the brightest smile she could ever pray to create. The melting of his fearful expression to relief was enough to make her heart flutter into the heavens. Even as classes began, she never forgot Takeru’s eyes, and when she closed her eyes, she would hope that he looked at her that way again. 

~~~~~

_ Before I know it, I'm watching you  _

_ Still standing diagonally behind you  _

_ Am I the focus of your heart? Or...  _

_ I can't ask  _

Takeru thought he saw traces of love in her eyes, and yet, he could never be sure. Hikari was a kind person naturally, so what made him so sure that she really returned his affections? He couldn’t bring himself to question if he was the one who remained in her mind for hours after hands graced against one another. His talent for words, his affinity for scratching pen across pale parchment, always failed him when it came to her, and the syllables died on his lips before they could be spoken, not to be released for years to come. 

~~~~~

_ You used to cry all the time  _

_ Now you're standing in the light  _

No matter how much he shoved his feelings aside, he was entranced by her gaze meeting his. No matter how dark the night, she always seemed to glow, bathed in a radiance that matched her perfection perfectly. No matter how many times he was unable to express his emotions, he couldn’t stop loving her. The rose glow of Hikari seemed to rub off on golden hope, and he remembered that he, the sun, was a star just as she was. 

~~~~~

_ All I want to know is  _

_ Who is the focus of your heart?  _

~~~~~

_ A reflection to the two of us when we were young _

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have my longest piece for Takari Week as well as my first song fic! This is easily my favorite story that I've written for this event, and I'm praying that you all like it just as much as I do. 
> 
> "Focus", Takeru's character song from 02, is heavily implied to be about Hikari, and the same applies to "Reflection", Hikari's song from the girls' festival collection. Both songs take place during 02 and center around their thoughts on one another, so when I saw the pining prompt, I just had to use them both. This piece is definitely notable for its stylistic changes even among the experimental pieces I've unloaded during this event, and I really hope it pays off. 
> 
> All of that aside, I hope you enjoyed this work! I'll see you tomorrow for the final piece of Takari Week!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
